Hit Me With Your Best Shot
by FLG
Summary: Sequel to "Love is a Battlefield". It's just a few random moments of life.


**A/N: So, I decided that I didn't want to add more chapters to 'Love is a Battlefield', so I made a sequel. I don't know if I like it as much as the last one, but here it is. Let me know what you guys think. And, as always, thanks for reading.**

"Calliope, you're going to lose him if you keep going that way," Arizona peered over her girlfriend's shoulder, a look of concern marring her pretty features.

"No, I'm not. I know what I'm doing," Callie responded flippantly, while concentrating on moving her fingers slowly and precisely.

"Yeah, I think you've got the right idea," Mark encouraged with a mild smile. "Dr. Grey, what is your evaluation of Dr. Torres's technical approach?"

Lexie gulped, stared at Callie, then stuttered, "I-I think that if she doesn't re-examine her angle, it's not going to come out right."

"Will everyone leave me alone? I can handle this," Callie distractedly spat at the others. She rotated her wrist, slid her finger a half an inch down, and retracted. "Damn it!"

The sound of the unnecessarily obnoxious buzzer echoed through the room, and the red nose lit up.

"I told you that you couldn't get the wish bone out like that," Arizona shook her head disapprovingly.

Mark grinned, "I thought you were an Ortho surgeon. How can you not even get the wish bone out in Operation…a board game for kids?"

"I don't know, Mark. How can a world famous Plastic surgeon have such an ugly face?" Callie huffed.

Lexie clicked her tongue, "And, they call me the child."

"Whatever, it's your guy's turn," Callieslid the game toward Mark and Lexie.

"Alright, Little Grey, what are you going after?" Mark scanned the pieces left, "Horse? Bucket? Butterfly?…"

"The bread," Lexie answered confidently.

The group let out 'oh's and 'aw's.

"That's the 1000 point game winner, are you sure you're up to it? You _are _only an intern up against a senior resident and two attendings" Arizona challenged.

"Now you're trying to intimidate me? At least, I expected it out of these two," Lexie gestured toward Callie and Mark.

"Sorry, Callie's really competitive, and if we don't win, I don't get any," Arizona shrugged in explanation.

Mark snorted as Callie shot Arizona a dirty look, then reconsidered and nodded her head. "True."

Lexie didn't really hear her answer, as she was now hunched over the overweight, cardboard, bald man with random objects in his body. She gripped the tweezers with the firm, but relaxed hand of a surgeon, and moved the tips toward the tiny piece of plastic bread. She inched closer, pulled back a little, poked the tweezers in, grasped the miniscule item, pulled backward, and-- Silence.

The group eyed the piece delicately dangling from the tweezers. Then Mark bellowed a triumphant, "Yes! No sex for you!"

Callie groaned and slumped down in the couch, as Arizona sighed and covered her face with her hands. In unison, they muttered, "Interns suck."

Lexie wrapped her arms around Mark's neck, and they kissed in a way that was both cute and smug. Arizona seemed amused, but Callie didn't care for it.

"Of course, she would win, this is a game for children, she has the age advantage," Callie pointed out.

"Oh, stop being a sore loser. She beat you and now you're pissed, end of story. So, now that it seems we've proventhat we're better surgeons, and all around better people, than the two of you ladies, we're going to take off. It's getting a little late, and it's past her bedtime." Mark jerked his thumb toward Lexie at the last part.

Lexie punched him in the shoulder, "Shut up. How can you defend my age, then make fun of it in the same breath?"

"It's a talent…one of many."

She rolled her eyes and turned to Callie and Arizona, hugging them both, "Thanks for dinner and having us over, it was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it was, thanks for coming. We'll definitely do this again, sometime. Oh, and let me get that super amazing book I was telling you about." Arizona led Lexie toward Callie's bedroom.

Mark watched them walk out, "You're not really going to hold out on her, are you? She's too hot for that."

"One, stop looking at my girlfriend like that. Two, stop saying she's hot. And, three, of course not, I'm not an idiot, did you see her ass?"

Mark chuckled, "Good, maybe you haven't gone soft." Arizona and Lexie emerged from the other room, and Mark kissed Arizona's cheek, "Thanks for dinner."

Arizona smiled, "Anytime, Mark."

Callie shut the door after them, and smiled at Arizona, "You know, I don't think I ever told you how glad I am that you get along so well with my best friend."

"Girl rule number one, 'get in with the friends'. Plus, Mark makes it easy, he's a pig, but he really is a good guy."

Callie laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Yep, that about sums him up." Callie gazed at Arizona, then grasped her around the wrist, "Com'ere." Callie slid over the back of the couch, pulling Arizona with her and both tumbled over, landing with Callie settled comfortably on top of Arizona. "Hi."

Arizona kissed Callie slowly and softly, "Hi."

Callie returned the kiss and leisurely drug her hand from Arizona's knee up to her hip, to her breast, then to her hair. Arizona responded by twisting slightly, and maneuvering her leg to gradually slide up between Callie's legs, pressing into her. Callie grinned into Arizona's mouth and increased her efforts with her tongue. The hand that wasn't tangled in the golden locks found its way under Arizona's fitted blouse, and began gently stroking the soft skin of her abdomen. Arizona gasped, battling with the arousal that hand provoked and the urge to protect herself from the uncontrollable tickling sensation.

Callie pulled back a little and smirked, "How you doin' there? Is there something irritating you?"

"Shut up, you know how ticklish I am, can't you just move your hand a little up?" Arizona whined, then lowered her voice, "Or down?"

Callie gulped, and her eyes widened, but her hand remained hovering over Arizona's stomach.

Realizing this, Arizona suddenly thrust her thigh up, connecting firmly and completely with Callie's core. Next, she slide forward, creating a considerable amount of friction.

Callie moved her hand.

"Fine," Callie kissed Arizona deeply, "We'll do this your way." She yanked her shirt over her head, while Arizona unbuttoned her jeans. Callie reached behind her back to remove one of the throw pillows from the couch, making more room, and flung it unceremoniously to the side.

Once again, the ridiculously loud buzzer interrupted the atmosphere. Callie yelped, jumped, and promptly fell off of Arizona and the couch, and onto the floor. "Oof…what the hell?"

Arizona snorted, trying to hold back her laughter, "I think you hit the game with the pillow, and the tweezers fell into one of the holes." She reached to the table and removed the tweezers, ending the shrill sound.

"I hate that game."

Arizona laughed again, "Aw, no you don't."

"Yes, I do. First, it made me lose to an intern and man-whore, then it ruined the moment as I was making my move…and, stop laughing at me." Callie sulked, still lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it…you look adorable," Arizona climbed off the couch and offered her hand to Callie, "Com'on, babe, let me take you to bed."

Callie looked as if she might continue to pout on the floor, but finally clasped Arizona's hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. "Fine, if that's what you want."

"I want you."

Callie couldn't pretend hurt anymore, she kissed her as Arizona backed them into the bedroom.

-----------------------------------------

"Uh, excuse me, Callie?"

Callie reluctantly opened her eyes, and turned over, wrapping her arms around Arizona, "Go away, Christina."

"No, and I believe we have had this discussion before. No sex trails."

"Could you stop calling them 'sex trails', that sounds disgusting," Callie grumbled, sitting up, "It's just clothes."

"It's a trail of clothing from the living room to the bedroom, clothing removed for sex. Sex trail." Christina stood at the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Christina, you leave your clothes and crap everywhere, what's the difference?" It was lucky that Callie understood Christina, or she'd have been really annoyed by now.

"The difference is, my clothes are left lying around out of laziness and sloppiness, yours are out of horniness…it's gross." With that Christina exited the room and shut the door.

"Your roommate is crazy," Arizona mumbled as she flipped over.

"Tell me about it."

"What time is it?"

"Sleeping time," Callie answered, hoping Arizona would buy it and cuddle back up with her.

"Nice try, it's time for me to get ready," Arizona kissed Callie and stepped out of bed.

Callie groaned, "Whatever. Christina killed the mood anyway, her and the fat, bald man should start a club."

-----------------------------------------

"Callie!"

Callie continued to walk.

"Yo! Callie!"

Callie still continued to walk without acknowledging the person behind her.

"Com'on, I know you can hear me!"

Callie sighed and looked over her shoulder, "Mark, I'm on my way to meet Arizona, can this wait?"

"You see Blondie all the time, can't you give me a minute?" Mark whined.

"Alright, I'm yours for exactly three minutes, what's up?"

Mark glanced around, then grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby supply closet.

"Uh, Mark? Why are we in a closet?"

"I know you have a thing about being in and coming out of closets, but get over it, this is about me." Mark said quickly, looking rather worked up about something, which is why he ignored the glare Callie was shooting his way.

"What's going on with you?" She was finally getting that this was something big.

Mark shifted nervously, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Wow, Mark--"

Before she could finish, the door swung open and Arizona walked in. "Oh, Mark, I didn't know you were in here, too. The nurse said she saw Callie come in here, and--uh, what's going on?" Her eyes fell to the ring, then danced between the two friends.

"It's like clowns in a Volkswagen in here. Fine, I guess I could use your opinion, too. I bought this for Lexie and I wanted Callie's thoughts on me proposing."

"Oh, Mark, that's awesome!" Arizona exclaimed and hugged him. "And, the ring is really pretty, I think she'll love it."

Callie stayed quiet as the other two talked rings and jewelry stores.

Mark finally noticed that she hadn't said much, "So, what do you think?"

"Uh, I think it's great…I mean, a little fast…but, good…you know…the ring's great." Callie couldn't quite put her thoughts together correctly.

Arizona noted her somewhat unenthusiastic tone and gave Callie a quizzical look, "You don't think it's more than great?"

"Well, sure, but it's just that they've only been together a short while, and even if they had been together longer, marriage is a big step…maybe too big." Callie stopped thinking maybe that was too much.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Mark said darkly.

"I don't mean just for you personally, I mean, in general. Marriage is big, and people rush into it too often. I did and it was horrible. So, horrible that I worry about my friends doing the same thing." Callie tried to explain, but thought she might be failing.

Mark had glanced at Arizona during Callie's speech, and was now both angry at Callie's lack of support, and worried about her relationship, "Callie, I think you should probably stop talking, or you're going to have more to worry about than my possibly too fast engagement."

Callie followed his gaze, and then knew she was failing, "Ari, I…"

Arizona wore a look of confusion and concern. "So, are saying that you don't think Mark should get married, or that _you_ don't want to get married again?"

Mark looked at the two women, "I'm going to take that as my exit cue…and, Callie? I expect to have a real discussion about this later." Mark left the tiny room.

The room became suffocating and quiet, "Arizona…I didn't realize my feelings on the subject until just now. Please, give me a second to process, I need time." Callie begged.

"Yeah, I understand that, but…I mean, we've talked about…not marriage, exactly, but…I don't know, it just seemed that we were on the same page," Arizona had no idea what to say. She knew that Callie had been seriously hurt in the past, but she didn't honestly believe that it would get in the way of their future together.

Callie paused, "Look, I…I don't have any problems with the 'for the rest of my life' part… especially, if it's in regards to you…I guess, I just realized that the marriage part still brings up some issues…"

Arizona softened a little, "The commitment part?"

"No, I can commit to you. In a lot of ways, I already have. The thing I obsess about is how much power you would have to hurt me. I'm not saying I think you will, but I didn't think George would either." Callie reached out and slid her hand into Arizona's.

"So, now you're comparing me to O'Malley…awesome," Arizona was more than a little offended that she had been reduced to a potential Vegas mistake who was dumb enough to cheat on her.

"No, damn it." Callie took a deep breath and ran her free hand through her hair. "Arizona, I love you. You know that, and I know that. I love that I love you, and I really love that you love me back. So, that's not what I'm scared of, I know the power you hold over me, and I'm more than good with that. And, as of right now, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I just may need a little slack on the marriage front. Would that be possible?" Her voice had grown soft.

Arizona gazed at Callie for a long time, it seemed to Callie that she might not say anything. Finally, she stepped closer to Callie, so close that they could feel the other's breath on their face. "That's definitely possible. And, for the record, we are on the same page."

Callie breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God. I really thought I completely screwed that up." She leaned in and kissed Arizona. It was only a moment before Arizona had her arms tightly wound around Callie's neck and Callie's hands were running up and down her back.

When Callie's back hit the shelves, a direct result of Arizona pushing her up against them, Callie broke the kiss. "As much as I would love to continue this, it's not the most comfortable place, and I really owe Mark a talk." Her breath hadn't quite caught up with her yet, and her words were raspy and uneven.

Arizona pretended to pout, "Are you sure? It was just going to try my 'bob and weave' move."

"Yeah, I have to-- wait, your what?" Callie looked bewildered.

"Now, I guess you'll never know," Arizona opened the closet door, "What are you going to tell Mark?"

Callie shook her head to clear it, "That I'm happy for him, Lexie's fantastic."

"Good, I'll see you at your place tonight?"

"For sure."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Alright, ladies and the Great Dr. Sloan, the score is tied and it's down to Intern versus Ortho," Mark declared in a deep announcer's voice.

Callie sniggered, "The Great Dr. Sloan who talks about himself in the third person?"

"Shut up," Mark continued, "Dr. Grey, soon to be the Great Dr. Sloan 2, will go first, followed by the lesser Dr. Torres."

Lexie twirled the glittering, gold band on her finger and raised an eyebrow at Mark, "I'll be my own great doctor, thank you. Maybe you can be the Great Dr. Grey-Sloan's Husband."

Mark's smug expression fell, "You're mean, let me be masculine now, because we all know you'll beat it out of me when we're married."

Lexie shrugged, "Whatever helps you get it up."

Callie and Arizona stared in amusement before bursting into laughter. Arizona gasped, "Grey Sloan…sounds like a tribal wise man."

Mark glared at Callie hysterically giggling at his expense, "Okay, Lex, it's your turn. Try putting down 'marriage', Callie will freak out."

"You're an ass," Callie stated.

"But, I'm an engaged ass who's about to kick your ass."

Lexie focused on the Scrabble board, and carefully placed her pieces, spelling the word 'jubilant'.

Callie scoffed, "Of course."

Arizona scrawled on the point sheet, "Okay, that's 17 points for team Lark. Babe, it's your turn, team Calzona needs you."

Callie sighed, "I know. And, by the way, that's the last time Lexie gets to name the teams." She squinted at the board and back at her pieces.

Arizona laid her hand on Callie's thigh, and squeezed gently.

Callie winked at Arizona, then began placing her letters in order on the board. Arizona squealed in delight, and Mark and Lexie sighed in defeat. "That's right ladies and the Not-So-Great Dr. Sloan, 'laxative' is worth 18 points, but with my 'x' on a triple letter box, I just earned 34 points! Eat it!"

Arizona giggled, shaking her head, "Did you seriously just win with 'laxative' against her 'jubilant'? That's my girl."

Mark glowered at the two women, now engaging in their own victory make-out session, "Of course, she did."

At the same time, the back ground music caught the couple's attention, both scrambled to their feet and Callie turned up the volume. Both women began dancing enthusiastically to the 80's pop beat, of _Jump (for my love) _by the Pointer Sisters. Much to the horror of Mark Sloan, Lexie laughed and joined in. "Little Grey, what are you doing?" He shouted over the music.

"Dancing. Did you forget your glasses?" Lexie returned.

"I don't need glasses. Were you even born when this song was made?"

"Mark, this is the dance of women and fun, leave us to it, will ya?" Callie scolded over the electric beat.

Mark looked as if he was about to say something, but was cut off by the door opening to reveal Christina and Meredith.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Christina questioned, as Meredith just stared with a bemused expression.

"The dance of women and fun," Mark grumbled.

Without a word, the two women shrugged off their coats and joined the three already dancing. All five women threw their arms over their heads as they flung their feet around, jumping and wiggling, expressing an exuberance only understood by a group of women. Sometime in the middle an impromptu 80's dance off started. During this time the girls laughed uncontrollably, sometimes dancing in authentic 80's style (ie Lexie chose the running man, Callie did the moonwalk, Arizona pulled off the Hammer dance, Meredith rocked the shopping cart, Christina endangered lives with the sprinkler, and they all busted out the robot), and sometimes they simply improvised, grabbed the person closest to them, and did whatever came to them.

Mark just observed with fearful confusion.

The women continued to dance until the song ended. When the final notes faded away, Christina, Meredith, and Lexie scattered to various parts of the apartment, while Callie and Arizona stayed. Arizona looped her arms around Callie's neck, kissing her lightly, as Callie placed her hands on Arizona's hips. As they swayed to the slower song that followed, Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder, and they listened to the other's breathing return to normal.


End file.
